I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claws
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: Oneshot with Kag and Inu's daughter seeing the all famous kiss of the mom and Santa! Yeah! Read and Review but no flames! I really worked on this story! D Thanks


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claws

What can I say? I was little.

I am Katana Takasugi and I am now seventeen and here is my story.

**!Past!**

"Mommy this is not fair! Why can't I wait up and see Santa myself?" Katana asked as her mom tucked her tight into the Snoopy covers.

"Because baby, Santa only comes if you're asleep. If you're awake he won't leave presents and you'll be sad." Her mom said replied kissing her daughters head and walking to the door. "I love you. Sleep tight and just wait till tomorrow morning. Christmas will come faster to those who sleep." She smiled brightly and turned out the light.

"Fine! Night mommy. Love you too." She closed the door and Katana rolled over. "I will see Santa, I will!" She mumbled falling to sleep. Her mother crept down the stair as her husband smiled.

"She asleep?" He asked.

"Yup. Let's wait till she is dead asleep until we get going." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her onto the couch and into his lap. She kissed him hard and deep. He loved this woman and nothing would change that.

It rounded twelve o'clock when a noise awoke Katana. She rose up faster than the speed of light. She then heard it again. It scared her a little, but this girl was a made child. She wasn't afraid of anything for too long. Her room was so dark, not even a hand was able to be seen. She reached over to flip on her light when the noise was her again. She jumped from her bed to the door. It was easy to reach because her bed was only two feet away. She turned the knob and walked to stairs and what she saw was terrifying.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom fast asleep_

It was shocking! Katana held her eyes with one hand as her other held her mouth to not scream. _'Mommy! How could you do this to daddy!'_ She thought to herself. _'Not cool!'_ There under the mistletoe Katana's mom stood there, hands on his chest and lips on his, Santa Clause. Well in this case was Santa _Claws. _He had longer nails then anyone she knew! They looked more like claws. _'I finally get to see Santa and he's kissing my mommy. This is not gonna go well for daddy...' _She thought before she turned to leave the room. She needed to stop this... and NOW. She ran to her room, her long black hair that flowed with her as she ran, and jumped to her bed. She hung over the side to peer under it. She grabbed her water gun and her toy balls that she threw against the wall outside. She jolted to the bathroom to fill the water-gun, quiet not to disturb the make-out fest down stairs. She crept the stairs again.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_'This is just wrong!' _She screamed mentally. _'I may be seven, but I ain't stupid.' _She aimed her water gun and steady to shoot.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom fast asleep._

She ready herself and aimed. Just a little longer and she would have had it, but the man turned... he looked familiar. Who knew Santa had gold eyes. She pulled the trigger and watched as the water flew from the gun and contacted with the gold-eyed man's face. He screamed as the cold ice water hit him. Her mom glared at her daughter.

"Katana! What are you doing!" Katana ran for her room her mom following. She jumped the bed and hid beneath the cover. "Katana why are you awake?" Her mom asked opening the door.

"I saw you kissing Santa! Why mommy? What about daddy?" Her mom died out laughing.

"Katana what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"You kissed Santa... what about daddy? Isn't he the one you love?" She asked

"Oh honey..." She held her close.

"I was just... oh I can't tell you, but trust me I love your dad with all my heart." She kissed her forehead and walked out. "Night Katana, and trust me nothings going on. I'll show you in the morning. Night baby love you." She closed the door and walked towards the stairs. Katana following.

"So what happened?" The man in the suit asked.

"Nothing, she's afraid I'm cheating on you with Santa." He chuckled.

"To bad your husband wasn't here then he'd be mad." He said pulling her close. He dropped the towel he was wiping his face off with. She wrapped her arms around him. Katana watched from her spot. Her mom reached up and pulled the hat off and watched as two dog ears popped up. Katana covered her mouth. _'It's...'_

"To bad _you're _my husband and I already married you, cause I like to meet this Santa Claws." She whispered and kissed him passionately. Katana smiled.

_'It was my daddy all along.' _She giggled and walked to her room. She crawled into the bed that was now cold from the winter air that had seeped through the window crack. She closed it and popped back into her bed. Her little black dog ears twitched as she heard them talk.

"I love you Kagome." He said.

"And I you my Santa puppy." Kagome replied. She'd figured they kissed cause it went silent then they started talking again.

"Inuyasha do you think Katana will be mad when she finds out there isn't a Santa?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Nah after tonight she'll probably be happy there isn't one." He kissed her again and all went silent. She heard the lights click off and the door of their room close. She laid her head back onto her pillow and smiled. 'No Santa Claws only my daddy.' She whispered and fell asleep. The song slowly faded. Katana slept soundly as she thought of the wonderful things _her _Santa brought to her that night.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night _

**!Present!**

See? How crazy was I? But the truth is, I was glad there wasn't a real Santa. It's hard to explain though. Mom never had to explain that night to me because I knew the truth already...

**XENDX**

A/N: How did you like? It was odd yes, but fairly good for my taste. I hope you liked it! Enjoy and maybe I'll see my momma kissing Santa Clause Christmas night. Lol!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the lyrics to this song! I borrowed! Thanks Rumiko Takahashi and thosewho came up with the song! Arigato! Ja Ne!**


End file.
